Twisted
by Nigel Flemming
Summary: Can a femme with such a twisted past possibly change for the better? Rodimus Prime seems to think so, but what will the rest of the Autobot Council say when said femme is accused of murdering Red Alert by Sentinel Prime? can she really be changed or will her past keep coming back to haunt her? OCx? (not RodimusXoc sorry) Main Characters: Rodimus/Ironhide/Hotshot/Brawn/Earth team


_**Ok, this is my new story featuring my newest (and favourite) OC Windchime, She is originally based in TF:Prime but I decided to put her into Transformers animated just this once. She is a little different in here as I have made her a Decepticon and she would usually be an Autobot but not to worry, with the story plot it should still work pretty well. I am also using my little sister's OC Morph, she writes but doesn't have an account yet so I will post a link to her profile when that's made and you can read more of hers. I have been looking into character design and development in my Scriptwriting class at college but I haven't been doing it long so there will probably be plenty to improve on as the story moves forward. My goal for this one is 30 chapters with about 1000 words each (maybe more if my imagination is up to it) which is my biggest project yet. My other current story "Times like These" will only have between 8 and 10 chapters and then I am writing a sequel (it might be delayed due to college). If you have read any of my stories you will know that I am struggling to update regularly due to my laptop being infested with about a million viruses so you might end up going over a month without an update but I will ALWAYS finish what I started!**_

_**These are the Character descriptions for the OCs in this story:**_

**Windchime**

Windchime has pale blue and yellow armour, green optics and white door wings, she is small for a 'con (around Ratchets height) and streamlined. She is a generally quiet femme but can, on occasion, be quite outspoken. She gets along well with Blitzwing and is usually in Megatron's good books due to her track record. She is always very supportive of her team mates and usually tags along with team Strikka as they are positioned on the outer rim where it's quiet, something Windchime appreciates. She can be a little flirty but it's usually just friendly talk to brighten everyone's mood, she has even been known to compliment her opponents during battles. She likes to inform the others on things she knows about, tell stories and sing. Her main flaw as a 'con is her sympathetic nature, she hates to see others in unnecessary pain and has to leave when her team mates are torturing bots. Her alt. mode is a Cybertronian motor bike similar to Prowl's.

**Morph**

Morph is a young pale blue and white Autobot femme, fresh out of the academy. She is a scientist and primarily studies organics. She is quiet and shy so it can be difficult to get a conversation out of her sometimes, she is also a daydreamer and can shut herself off from reality completely while in deep thought on something. She is close friends with a femme called Kickstart who is a trainee medic working under Red Alert. Her name comes from her ability to 'morph' her appearance and to make copies of herself (similar to Norse God Loki). She does not do well under scrutiny as she is rather sensitive but is a very hard working femme, she will not rest until she does whatever it is she is doing right. She can get very frustrated if she doesn't get things right the first time as it makes her feel useless. Her alt. mode is a Cybertronian sports car similar to Bumblebee's.

….

SPACE

Windchime had been sent out to scout the area around the spacebridge, Strikka new(thanks to Shockwave) that Rodimus Prime and his team would be here any day now to protect the spacebridge. She had heard from Knockout that there were a couple of young mechs around her age in this crew, hopefully she would have some optic-candy and if not Rodimus certainly wasn't bad to look at, just a shame that they were all Autobots. Windchime only knew maybe three good looking decepticons and Knockout was one of them, shame he was into mechs. As she neared the bridge she could see four mechs standing together, looking around for her team she supposed, she quickly recognised Rodimus and immediately commed Strikka. Not even a cycle had passed as the rest of her team swooped in and literally obliterated the Autobots in seconds. Rodimus was covered from helm to ped in Oilslick's cosmic rust, the youngest mech had his leg blown off by Strikka and the other two had been taken out by Cyclonus and were now unconscious. A femme medic lay off to the side, engulfed in Spittor's acid, she must have been with them, it was a shame that she had offlined but at least it had been a quick death. The others probably wouldn't be so lucky, not if Strikka had anything to say about it, she was a rather sadistic femme and enjoyed torturing young autobot mechs most of all. Now that Windchime had time to look at the others she saw the two young mechs that Knockout was rambling about, and she was in luck, the youngest one had large blue optics and a multi-coloured paint job which made him look quiet cute, the other was an orange mech with broad shoulders and a strong face, she smiled slightly but quickly hid it as the others approached the youngest bot, he tried to crawl away but strikka stomped on his foot causing him to scream in agony and desperately try to get away, she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him up to optic level,

"_WHERE ARE THE ACCESS CODES TO THE SPACE BRIDGE?!"_ she shouted in the mechs face, he winced as her loud voice hurt his audial receptors, shook his helm violently and tried to answer her but his vocaliser betrayed him and all that came out was a whine and static. Strikka growled and threw him harshly to the ground, causing him to once again cry out in pain as something in this other leg snapped. Strikka raised her foot to smash the poor mechs helm. Before Windchime even knew what was happening she found herself between the two, arms raised to stop Strikka; she wasn't even sure how she had moved so quickly,

"_Strikka wait! We don't have to kill them, we can take them hostage, you know like bargaining chips. I'm sure the Elite Guard would pay big for a whole team and a Prime. We could exchange them for access codes to another Ground bridge."_ She said, forcing her voice to stay calm and collected, as much as she wanted to please her leader, she didn't want to offline everybot she came across. Strikka seemed to think about this as Cyclonus crossed his arms and frowned at her, he had obviously caught on to her ulterior motive.

"_Very well, we will take them back to base and throw them in the brig but if the Elite guard don't pay up, then we will kill them. I am sure Lord Megatron would be pleased to hear that we secured another Bridge."_ She finished with a slight smile clear in her tone, she liked the idea of being closer to Megatron as it meant being closer to her sparkmate, Lugnut. Windchime rolled her optics and pulled out a pair of stasis cuffs from her subspace, she turned to the young mech behind her who's optics were still wide with fear, she gave him a smile before pulling his servos together and cuffing them. Cyclonus and Oilslick did the same to the other two before loading the three and Rodimus onto Spittor's alt. mode and taking all four mechs back to base.

INT. ATHENA DECEPTICON BASE. NIGHT

The two other mechs had come round not long after being put in a cell, Windchime had treated Rodimus' cosmic rust and he was now also resting with his crew as they mourned the death of their medic. Windchime was currently on guard duty and she couldn't help but feel intrigued, she knew who Rodimus was, he was a famous Prime after all, but she knew absolutely nothing about the other 3. Perhaps some introductions were in order.

"_so…what are your names?" _she asked bluntly, not really knowing how to start a conversation without the phrase "hey handsome" or "babe" which were organic phrases she had picked up from Blitzwing. One mech looked at her with so much hatred that she was sure he was going to break through the bars and offline her there and then.

"_And just why would we tell you that decepticreep!"_ he snapped at her, making her flinch slightly at his tone, she must have looked nervous as Rodimus spoke up next,

"_Leave her alone Brawn, she's only young."_ He said quietly to the smaller mech and Windchime smiled slightly at him, he looked her in the optics for a moment before nodding and lifting his servo weakly to point at the youngest mech,

"_This is Hotshot, Ironhide, Brawn and I'm Rodimus_" he said before his servo collapsed back onto his lap, he looked exhausted. Windchime felt a pang of guilt in her spark, this was the first time she had ever really been around Autobots for any period of time and she wasn't sure what to make of them anymore. Megatron had always told her that they were the oppressors, that they deserved to be exterminated for their crimes against Cybertron but looking at these four now, she couldn't see any of that. She sighed and stood up to leave, she had a lot to think about. Just as she was about to leave she heard one of them speak, though it was barely above a whisper,

"_you never told us your name_" said the orange mech, Ironhide without even looking up. She stopped and turned slightly, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"_I'm Windchime"_ she said proudly before turning and walking out.

She never noticed Rodimus looking at her quizzically as she left.

_**Yeah ok so I struggled to start this one off, it moved really quiet quick but don't worry, things will only get better in the next chapter, what do you think of Windchime? Not really your stereotypical Decepticon but we will go into that in a later chapter, I know Morph wasn't in this one and she probably won't come in until the ninth or tenth chapter. For now, its 11:40 and my brain is going into "Battery critically low" mode. Have a great week and I shall see y'all soon. **_


End file.
